Des cadeaux bien particuliers
by Martelca
Summary: Kurogané et Fye se font un cadeau assez particulié... Yaoi KuroxFye ... Un petit one pour noël !


**Titre :** Des cadeaux bien particuliers...

**Auteur :** Martelca

Dislaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD Même si je veux mon kuro TToTT xD

**Genre :** Yaoi ( Kuro/Fye)

_Voici un ptit one-shot pour noël _

Des cadeaux bien particuliers... 

Syaolan, Sakura, Kurogané, Fye et Mokona étaient arrivé depuis quelques jours dans un nouveau monde. Un pays, froid, recouvert de neige, peuplé de gens très aimable, un village empli de guirlande et de diverses décorations.

Ils avaient la chance d'atterrir en pleine période de Noël. Ils s'étaient vraiment amusé durant ces premiers jours dans ce monde, enfin à part Kurogané qui aimait toujours être dans son coin, voir les autre s'amusé et être embêté par Mokona et Fye bien évidement.

Aujourd'hui c'est le 25 décembre, le jour de Noel.

Ils ont passé leur matinée ensemble, où ils ont put ouvrir les cadeaux qu'on leur avait offerts, et a midi, ils ont eu le droit de déguster de bons plats fait par Fye, faut dire que le ninja ne voulait pas y manger et que le magicien lui a forcé. Un début de journée très sympathique.

L'après-midi avait été différent, il neigeait, ce qui rendait la ville magnifique.

Sakura, Syaolan et accompagné de Mokona sortirent à l'extérieur admiré la beauté de se village.

Tandis que les deux adultes restèrent dans l'auberge où ils hébergeaient…

oOoOoOoOo

-_Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu y aller avec eux Kuro-pon ?!_, demande Fye en faisant une mine boudeuse avec une bouteille de saké à la main.

La seule pensée qui venait au ninja, étant assis sur le canapé du salon, était que ''les gosses étaient vraiment malades de sortir avec un temps pareil…''

Il ne le dirait pas au blond, car il savait très bien que celui-ci s'amuserait à l'embêter avec ses « Kyaaa ! Kuro-wanwan ne supporte pas le froid !! » qu'il disait déjà à longueur de journée.

-_Si t'avais envie d'y aller, t'avais qu'à y aller ! Personne ne t'aurais en empêché ! _

-_Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seul mon Kuro-chan !_; répond le magicien avec son sourire angélique. _Et puis… Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ton cadeau !_

Si Kurogané venait de recracher tout le saké qu'il venait de boire en une bonne gorgée, ce n'était pas à cause du surnom, il en avait l'habitude à force, c'est surtout le faite qu'il lui demande un cadeau….

-_Et puis quoi encore ??!!!_; s'enflamme-t-il.

Fye mis sa bouteille sur la table du séjour et s'approcha doucement du ninja. Délicatement, pour pas que son 'ami' se doute de ses intentions…

-_C'est pas gentil de m'avoir oublié !!_; réplique-t-il sur un ton morose.

-_Pas grave !_; rétorque le brun. _… C'est vrai… j'avais oublié que t'étais un gosse…_ ; rajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce que venait de dire le ninja faisait rire le magicien, assis dorénavant à coté de lui.

Il ne c'était pas mis à coté de Kurogané par hasard, oooh non, il avait quelque chose en tête de bien précis, même si il savait que cela rendrait fou de rage son Kuro-toutou.

Mais il en avait tellement envie… Et c'était une bonne occasion, vu qu'ils étaient seuls…

-_Pourtant moi…, j'ai une surprise pour toi… _; dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

Le brun paraissait surpris, il se demandait ce qu'allait lui offrir le magicien, ou plutôt, ce qu'il allait encore lui faire comme gaminerie.

Il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que le magicien ne s'était pas mis à coté de lui pour rien, il n'était pas aveugle… de plus, il le voyait s'approcher encore d'avantage, pour se coller à lui.

Il le fixait avec un air de défi dans le regard. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il allait lui demander…

-_Qu'est-ce que tu me prépare en…. ???!_

La bouteille de saké qu'il avait en main, venait de rejoindre le sol. Le ninja n'avait pas pu terminer ça phrase, car il fût très surpris d'avoir reçu…, un bisou sur une de ses joues. Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus de rage, mais il se calma lorsqu'il regardait le blond à coté de lui ayant l'air gêné de se qu'il venait de faire. Une main sur ça joue, il se sentait rougir…

Fye était tout de même étonné de voir que le brun ne lui criait pas dessus. Mais il savait qu'il lui devait des explications.

_-Je… j'en avais envie… ; _lui explique-t-il avec le visage tout rouge, sans trop oser le regarder.

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! Kurogané apercevait pour la première fois un Fye complètement gêné, ce n'est pas tout les jours. Il restait là, sans bouger, à le regarder, pour voir si le magicien allait rajouter quelque chose. Mais non, le blond contemplait ses pieds comme si c'était une des sept merveilles du monde ( xD )

Il y avait un long silence pesant entre ses deux là.

Jusqu'à se que le ninja y mette fin.

_-Finalement… j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Fye_ ; murmure-t-il doucement.

Fye redressait timidement la tête pour croiser les yeux du ninja, il en était encore rouge. Il n'avait pas prévu que tout ça se passe comme cela, il était tellement sûr que le brun n'apprécie pas se geste. Après avoir entendu la phrase de son compagnon, il sentait une main se poser sur ça joue, le magicien le regardait surpris. Pour seule réponse, il voyait les lèvres du brun s'approcher doucement des sienne pour finir en baiser.

Un baiser attendu du magicien, qui ne le repoussait pas et qui répondait avec joie sans aucune hésitation.

Kurogané sentait des bras entourer son cou pour approfondir se qui venait d'être commencé… tandis que ces mains se baladaient sur le dos du blond…

Tout se passait très vite…

oOoOoOoOo

Syaolan ouvrait la porte de leur appartement, Sakura et Mokona étaient derrière lui. Ils avaient eu froid et avaient décidé de rentrer. Le jeune garçon entrait en premier dans le hall, il allait rejoindre le salon mais…

_-OoO !!!!_, il restait figé devant le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui.

Il se retournait très vite et poussait la princesse, qui avait Mokona sur son épaule, de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas que Sakura voit cette scène !

Une fois la porte renfermée derrière eux…

_-Syaolan-kun ?_; dit la jeune fille interrogative, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami venait d'agir ainsi.

_-Je…euh '''''_ ; commence-t-il encore sur le choc et en essayant de chassé ses images de la tête. _C'est que…'''', j'ai oublié de vous emmener quelque part !!!_

Encore… il ne savait pas où emmener sa princesse !

_-D'accord, alors allons-y !_; dit Sakura avec son sourire rayonnant.

-Bien ! ''', suivez-moi !; confirme Syaolan en se calmant doucement, tout en tirant la princesse par le bras pour qu'ils s'éloignent de l'auberge…

Il était sûr qu'ils ne rentreraient pas aussi vite !

_-Mokona sait ce qu'il c'est passé ! Gros-minou et gros-toutou étaient très occupé !_; dit Mokona sous le regard interrogatif de la princesse et le regard paniquer de l'archéologue…

Une journée marquante pour tous ! XD

-----------------------------

Voila fin xD

Et bon noël a tous !!! Bonnes fêtes !


End file.
